You Found Me
by demena-taco
Summary: Demi and Selena. Perfect couple. But what happens when one car crash changes everything? Will they remember each other when they finally meet? yeah i went there um read on my fellow peeps if ya like then well review for more. k das it.
1. Chapter 1

"_What are you thinking about, love?" Demi asks Selena who was laying her head on her lap, staring out on the fields_

_Sighing, Selena answers, "I was thinking about how perfect you are, I'm so lucky to have found you."_

"_Selly, I'm not perfect." Demi chuckles._

_Sitting up, Selena stares into Demi's eyes before replying. "To me you are. You treat me right, and you're just amazing. I love you." She finishes eyes full of love and care. Demi smiles and pecks her lips before turning around to get the basket she prepared for their picnic. Pulling out two peanut butter sandwiches cut into two triangles and a jar of pickles (for Selena, of course), Demi turns back to the other girl._

"_Am I an amazing cook or what?" Demi asks smirking._

_Selena laughs. "I never knew you could cook!" she replies, sarcasm clear in her voice. Demi rolls her eyes knowing her girlfriend was saving that one for some time now._

"_Well, now you do," Demi kisses her. "And if you ever question my cooking skills again, you might as well just eat rocks." Demi threatens._

"_Come on, babe. You know you love me anyway." Selena says leaning into Demi._

"_Yeah, I guess I do…darn." Demi teases as Selena scoffs and eats the sandwiches that Demi oh so nicely prepared for them. _

_When they finished everything, the two girls put everything back in the basket. They walked hand in hand to Demi's car and Demi, wanting to be the romantic one, ran over to Selena's door before she got to it. When both girls were in the car, Demi started the car up. They were both signing to whatever was on the radio not caring how loud they were. Selena leaned over to peck Demi's cheek while other girl was singing to Zedd's _Clarity. _Demi looked over to Selena a little longer than she expected. Too long actually because next thing she heard Selena._

"_DEMI WATCH OUT!"_

_But it was too late. The car crashed into the tree on the side of the road before the girls knew what happened_

_..._

_Demi with tears in her eyes screamed at the officer clearly frustrated. "What do you mean you can't find her body?! That's my car, we got in an accident, th-the dude fled, a-and her body has to be there!"_

_The officer not wanting to upset her any more than she already is with her state calmly spoke. "I know you're upset, but we're thinking the guy who crashed into you two took her body. We're going to try our best to look for her and the guy, but the possibility of this is that the guy murdered-"_

"_No!" Demi desperately shouts, "Don't you even dare say that."_

_..._

Demi wakes up, covered in sweat, and sighs. They declared Selena dead a while ago, but she just couldn't get over it. She couldn't get over her. Taking a deep breath, she gets out of bed and goes to her bathroom. She turns on the sink splashing water on her face before brushing her teeth. She then goes over to her closet and wears a simple band t-shirt and some skinny jeans with her black worn out converse. Ever since Selena was gone, Demi completely lost her interest for style. She didn't care how she looked anymore, now she just wore whatever she first laid eyes on in her closet.

Her mom had tried to take Demi shopping along with her big sister but she turned them down so they just stopped trying all together. Her smallest sister, Madison has asked her what was wrong and Demi, not wanting to worry her little sister or confuse her, simply faked a smile and told her everything was fine.

Demi walked out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen where her mom was there along with her two sisters. Her dad usually went to work earlier so he was almost never there for breakfast.

"Honey, are you gonna eat breakfast today? I made you your favorite pancakes." Dianna said trying to get her middle child to eat.

"No mom, I'll just take an apple to school. I'm leaving. Bye, love you." Demi replies before walking out the front door. She didn't want to look at her mother's worried face which was the one she always had when talking to Demi. That and her concerned face. Demi didn't really like walking but ever since that car crash, she can't bring herself to even get in a car, let alone drive it.

...

"Is there a reason you're extra weird today?" Allyson asks Joe who's playing with his fingers.

"Haha you're so funny sometimes I forget to laugh," Joe teases Allyson before she punches his arm. "Ow, I'm just really nervous okay? I don't need you and your man hands bothering me." He complains and Allyson punches him yet again. "Ow," he whines rubbing his arm.

"Why are you so nervous?" Allyson asks, ignoring his whining.

"I'm going to do something that I wanted to do for a while, and for some reason, my guts tell me today's the day to do it." Joe explains while Allyson just rolls her eyes.

"Mhm, since when do you even listen? Let alone your guts," Joe whines again clearly already nervous and Allyson's teasing isn't really helping. "Quit whining before I punch you again." Joe scoots away not wanting another punch. He didn't want to admit it but Allyson's punches hurt and one of them might hurt really bad and send him to a hospital. No lie. She has warned him.

"Punch the locker or something" he replies and Allyson just smirks knowing very well that he's scared of her. And her punches.

...

_In the hospital, a man stands beside a hospital bed, staring at the girl on it. "I can't find any records of this girl. No family, no relatives, not even a name!" He says desperately._

_A boy, in his teenage years replies, "Then maybe taking her body from the crash scene before the police even got there was a bad idea, huh, dad?"_

"_Hey! We were driving, then I saw a girl in a car crash and the person with her running away from the scene in a dark place, like the police would've gotten there in time to rescue her, besides, I'm a doctor, I know what I'm doing."_

_The boy standing next his father turns to the girl and then his father, then replies, "They declared her dead!" He takes a deep breath before continuing, "When she wakes up she'll want to know what happened. I'm thinking we can tell her that we're her family so she doesn't have to remember her past."_

_Right after he said that, the girl in the bed wakes up, her body in pain, "Wh-where am I? Why is my body in so much pain?" she turns to the two in her room," Who are you guys? ...who am _I _?"_

_Hesitating, the dad replies. "You my dear are Alex. And I'm your dad. You're in the hospital because you, um, fell. So we took you here. You're fine now." H_e_ finishes and the boy beside him then adds," And I'm your brother, Nick."_

_..._

"Guys! Get down here and eat your breakfast, you guys are gonna be late for school!"

Nick rushes down, "Sorry , dad it's just that _Alex _took too long in the bathroom."

Alex walks down laughing with her hair up in curls, a skin blouse with a black vest, her skinny jeans, earrings along with some other jewelry, and her gladiator sandals. "Hey it wasn't my fault, a girl needs to look good."

Nick, taking a bite out of his toast asks, "Look good for what? Your friends?"

Alex narrows her eyes at her brother, "No, I need to look good for all the cute boys lurking around at our school."

Nick laughs," Whatever."

Their dad, Ian, smiles glancing at the clock. "C'mon, go! You guys are gonna end up late."

Alex grabs a granola bar and hugs her dad before kissing him on the cheek, " Have a good day at work, dad," then runs out the door with Nick behind her.

...

Demi walks in the school, spotting Allyson and Joe and walks over, "Hey guys." Allyson hugs her best friend," Hey girl "

Then Joe nervously hugs Demi by the side, "Hey Demi."

"School's gonna be shitty today," Demi says taking a bite out her apple from her handbag and taking a bite. Allyson and Joe were her best friends, after what happened to Selena, she started hanging out with them. Allyson takes Demi's apple before biting on it. "School's always shitty."

"Hey, that was my breakfast!" Demi complains trying to get it back from her.

"And now it's mine. Thanks, boo," Allyson says kissing her cheek and continues eating the apple.

Joe rolls his eyes, "You guys are _so _mature," he pauses, then looks down and beginning to get really nervous now, more than before. Shuffling his feet he turns to Demi, "Demi, I wanna ask you something."

Allyson, wondering what's going to happen, starts to eat her apple slower.

Demi looks over at Joe smiling, "Sure, Joe, what's up?"

Getting even more nervous than he already was, finally gets the courage to ask his question. "I-I know we've been friends for a while, a-and I don't know if you're okay with the whole Selena thing…but I was wondering…if you...wanted to, um, g-go out with, me?"

Allyson, who was listening very intently to the conversation, starts choking on her apple when Joe dropped his question, "WHAT!?"

Demi starts patting Allyson's back until she's okay and turns back to Joe, "Sure, Joe, that sound good. See you around," she gives them both a hug before walking away. Allyson, no longer choking on her apple, widens her eyes and her mouth drops open. Joe, on the other hand, jumps up with fist in the air and letting out a girly squeal, "Yes! She said yes!' he then looks over at Allyson, who still has her eyes and mouth wide open, "You okay?"

Allyson, finally coming back, answers, "Um…yeah. Just, um, coked on my apple, that's all."

...

"Ready to go in, Nick?" Alex asks, standing in front of the school with her brother.

"I was born ready." Nick answers back smirking. Alex laughs then slightly shoves him, "You stupid goofball."

They both laugh Nick puts his arm around Alex and walk in the school together.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER DOS**

"Nick!"

Before Alex knows, a girl jumps on Nick's back almost tackling him to the ground. "Hey babe," Nick greets when he can finally see the girl who thinks it's funny to jump on people first thing in the morning.

"Hey, Nicole," Alex smiles.

Nicole gets off Nick's back and wraps Alex into a bear hug.

"Hey Lexy," she says picking her up swinging her side to side, "I missed you, you little nugget."

"Nicki, I keep telling you not to carry me, makes me feel small…" Alex pouts and Nicole sets her down patting her head. She used to ruffle her hair but after the ketchup incident, she knew better than to mess with Alex's hair. _Especially_ if it's for a special occasion.

"But you're just so cute and your cheeks and-"

"Um hello hi. Nick, your _boyfriend _here. Therefore, you should be saying that to _me._" He interrupts pointing both of his thumbs towards him.

"Shut up Nicholas. We all know I'm the cutest one. That's why Nicole here likes me more. Hah." She sticks her tongue out at him before smirking.

"Psh. Yeah well she loves _me_ because she has told me, and that she doesn't really like you. She just loves pretending."

He whispers the last part to Alex so that she can only hear. Nicole hears him though and she rolls her eyes knowing where this is going.

"Is that why she's pretending to like you?"

"Enough! Both of you oh my god. If it's not you two being all close, it's you guys bickering. There's no winning with you two. And I don't _really_ feel like dealing with Nick's whining after he loses yet again in their childish fights."

Nick opened his mouth to protest but Nicole quickly covered it with her hand. "Uh uh, you know it's true. Don't embarrass yourself, babe."

He crossed his arms shutting up. It was true, though. He would always complains to Nicole how if he would've said something differently, he would've won the argument.

"Yeah Nickipoo. Don't embarrass yourself." Alex adds smirking.

Nicole points at Alex. "No don't you start. I love you both but both of you stop." She states, ignoring Alex's "hah" when she confirmed that she loved both.

"K fine. I'm gonna go catch up with Miles and let you two be lovey dovey or whatever." Alex states, turning away walking the other way

"Hey, wait Alex before you go," Alex groaned and turned back to Nick, "Remember not to flirt with any guys, they're all idiots."

"So are you Nick. You need to relax and quit worrying about. Bye." She waves goodbye at both of them before quickly walking away to meet up with her best friend.

As soon as she leaves, Nicole turns to her boyfriend sighing, "Nick, you really need to relax. She's 16 not six. Stop being so overprotective."

Nick looks at her, suppressing the urge to go check up on Alex wanting to know she's safe. "But it comes with the price of being an older brother. I have to protect her from any jerk that tries to come near her," he runs his hand through his hair, "I just don't want her to get to get heart broken by these douches that she flirts with." He finishes, turning slightly red from getting worked up.

Understanding, Nicole wraps her arms around his waist and looks up at him. "And you do a great job at that, just relax a little bit more, honey."

Nick smiles and leans down to give her a peck on her lips. "I love you. Now let's go back before Alex gets in trouble." He starts, dragging her down the hall.

"And before we're late."

"Yeah that too"

...

"Hey there you are. For a minute I thought you were hiding from me."

"Of course not, Lexy. Where's Nick?" Miley asks after both girls share a hug

"Probably sucking on Nicole's face. Why?" She asks. Miles has always been curious as to what Nick has been doing lately. Kinda bothered her but not enough to confront her about it.

"Uh…no reason," Miley answers a little uncomfortable, "Let's just head to class before we're late." She grabs Alex's hand leading them down the hall to their first class before the bell rung.

They barely made it to the classroom and Alex and Miley took a seat next to each other. Alex felt someone staring at her so, being the curious one, she glanced behind her and noticed Taylor, big buff guy Taylor, staring at her. When he saw her looking back at him, he smiled doing that

...

"Hey there you are. For a minute I thought you were hiding from me."

"Of course not, Lexy. Where's Nick?" Miley asks after both girls share a hug

"Probably sucking on Nicole's face. Why?" She asks. Miles has always been curious as to what Nick has been doing lately. Kinda bothered her but not enough to confront her about it.

"Uh…no reason," Miley answers a little uncomfortable, "Let's just head to class before we're late." She grabs Alex's hand leading them down the hall to their first class before the bell rung.

They barely made it to the classroom and Alex and Miley took a seat next to each other. Alex felt someone staring at her so, being the curious one, she glanced behind her and noticed Taylor, big buff guy Taylor, staring at her. When he saw her looking back at him, he smiled doing that guyish sup nod. She found it really weird and actually hated that gesture but she didn't want for it to show, so she just smiled back at him. Taylor was one of the guys she liked to flirt with and one of the guys Nick warns her about but really, that just made her want to be around him more. He _was_ pretty hot. Big muscles, spiky short hair, always wore muscle shirts which Alex thought was pretty weird and just plain cocky but he had this charming smile that any girl would fawn over. She doesn't really _like_ like him_, _she just likes to have fun and out of all the guys that she has flirted with, he was, by far, the most decent. And also she just wanted to tick Nick off sometimes.

She turns back around to see Miley giving her a look with that know it all smirk of hers. She just _knew_ her friend was gonna call her out on her little "eye fuck" as Miley would call it.

"So, how did you enjoy you're little not so subtle eye fucking you had there huh? _Huuuh?_" Aaaand there it was. Rolling her eyes, Alex replied a little too high for her taste, "I was not eye fucking him," but she knew that Miley will take her high voice as denial.

"Oh _come on_, you have liked him ever since you came to this school." She encounters with what she has always answered when she asks Alex that question about Taylor because she knows she'll give her the same answer. She regrets what she had done though, which was telling Miley she was "experimenting" with her sexuality since like a couple months ago, and she hasn't once stopped trying to set Alex up. Boy _or_ girl.

Just wanting to get it over with, Alex sighs and tells her friend something along the lines that she wants so she would at least leave her alone as soon as she gets an answer that will make her happy enough to quit bothering Alex about it.

"Okaay, so maybe I have a _teeny _tiny crush on him? Is that what you want to hear? Anyway I doubt he even wants a relationship right now. You know him, a lone wolf."

Miley shrugs, "Hey. You never know what goes on in his head."

Not wanting to continue this conversation, she quickly adds, "Just focus on the teacher, Miles,"

...

At lunch time, Miley sits in their usual seat and Nick quickly follows. She looks up and smiles when she sees him. He looked especially good today. Maybe it was the vest he was wearing that made him look fancy, and his slightly curly almost wavy hair slicked back with the perfect amount of gel. Or maybe it was that small yet very adorable smile that he has towards everyone, especially towards Nicole. Nicole. The girl who has Nick's heart. She quickly shook her head before she got too into that.

"Hey Nick! Where's everyone else?"

"Well Nicole is doing her cheerleading thing, and well Alex is just always late," Nick chuckles, sitting down in front of Miley. She smiles and leans on her hand smiling at him, " Yeah well, you know Alex. I mean of course you know Alex because you know, sister and you know her but not at my level because I'm her best friend and I love her,and-" she stops her rambling when she saw Nick staring at her, "Um I-I mean…I missed you during summer."

Nick smiles, "Me too. We need to hang out like old times."

Miley smiles at that, happy that Nick missed her too. She had a feeling that Nick maybe likes her and she _has _been wanting to tell him about how she feels but something has always stopped her. It was like fate didn't want it to happen.

"Hey babe," Nicole, oh so happy walks over to their table. She leans down and gives Nick a quick kiss, which was of course, interrupted.

"Oh don't mind me, I just enjoy people kissing in front of me."

Nicole looks up and smiles, "Oh sorry, Miley," she apologizes, laughing. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever. It's so good to see you again."

She leans over to Miley's side and they share a hug. Miley didn't hate Nicole, she was really nice, and hated to admit it, really good for Nick. She hoped they were just stupid, meaningless feelings that would go away through time. After all, he _was_ her best friend's brother.

...

Alex was stuffing her books in her locker not really knowing what other books to bring to the next class. _This would be so much easier if I didn't use my schedule for that stupid paper airplane. Ugh, where'e Miley when I need her?_ She needed to find her before the bell rung.

She was still rummaging through her locker when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Alex" she jumped of course, not expecting to be touched.

"Oh god," she turned around with her hand on her chest, "Taylor hi. Funny seeing you here" She didn't have time for this… "I'm actually kinda busy right now. I need to-"

"This will only take a second, I promise." Not now…

"Yeah okay, what's up?"

"Okay so uh…you know how we have like, a thing-"

"I'm gonna cut you right there. We do not have a _thing_"

He looked alarmed, like she just completely threw off his game and didn't know what to say next. "Oh right, sorry. Actually, I was wondering… if you want to be a, you know, thing.."

Alex scoffed, "Okay, if you're gonna ask me out on a date, you have to do better than that."

Taylor cleared his throat, fixed his posture and grabbed Alex's hands, "Alex Russo, would you _please_ do me the honor and go on a date with me?"

Alex tried to hide her laugh at how extremely cliché this was so it came out as a giggle. Taylor must've taken this as a good sign because he got his smirk back on his face. She thought about this, Taylor _was_ the person she was_ most_ attracted to. Must be the lack of good looking people in this school, but either way, Taylor was the hottest. So, she decided to give him a shot.

"Yeah sure, when?"

Maybe it was him trying to hide his goofy smile that was threatening to show or how his eyes completely lit up when she said yes that made Alex think that maybe he could be worth a shot.

"Great! I'll pick you up Friday night for our date," he smiled, " See you tomorrow." He went in for a hug and Alex accepted it. He was fun in a way, though. It's not like she wasn't completely unattracted to the guy.

He turned to leave and Alex felt her phone vibrate and answered it. She should've known who would've been calling her and she did, she just didn't expect the loud squeal that came through the phone.

"Omygod tell me you said yes!" Miley's voice was way too loud that caused Alex to tear the phone away from her ear.

"What the fuck Miles?! You spying on me or something?" She heard what sounded like a couple of giggles. Both very familiar. "Hey who are you with?" Alex asked.

"Oh just Nicole and Nick. No! Don't change the subject! DID. YOU. SAY. YES."

Alex groaned and sighed. She knew her friend wouldn't leave her alone until she told her. "Yeas, I said yes. There." And cue the squeal. She had saved her ear again from exploding by mere seconds that time. "Miles please, I need my ears!" She heard her friend shush her and went on talking.

"Forget about your ears! YOURE GOING ON A DATE WITH TAYLOR SEXY AS HELL LAUTNER-"

"WHAT?!" Shit.

"Miley! Why did you-in front of Nick?"

...

"Allyson hey! How are you doing this fine morning?" Joe happily greeted her as he sat down in front of her at their lunch table. Allyson slowly looked up at Joe weirdly as he sat down.

"How much sugar did Kevin put in your cereal this time?" she asked slowly while staring him down.

"None! That I know of that is. Anyway, the date with Demi last night was awesome." He replied with the same cheery tone in his voice. _Ah so that's why_. She shook her head looking at him.

"It couldn't have been that great, come on Joe."

He smiled dreamily before replying, "Oh but it was. You should've been there. She was so beautiful."

"Well if I was there, I would've technically been spying on your date." She chuckled looking down.

"You know what I mean. But the date was what I dreamed it would be."

Allyson snorted. "You have dreamed of what your date with Demi would've been?" What did she except anyway. Joe was always the giddy type.

"What-no. I didn't m-mean it like-"

"Chill, Joe. It's weird, but calm down," she looked down at her food playing with it with her fork, " so uh, does this mean she's your girlfriend now?"

"Yup. She is indeed. I know it might be kinda awkward since we're all friends and-"

"Nope. Not awkward at all. Uh look, here comes your girlfriend."

Demi walk over to their table and Joe stands up to greet her. Allyson stays seated still looking down at her plate.

"Hey Demi," he smiles at her carefully taking her plate from her and placing it next to his which was across from Allyson's.

"Hey Joe," she replies before being kissed by him before she even sat down. Allyson looks up at that moment wondering if they were ever going to sit down, just in time to watch their lip lock. She turned away not wanting it to affect her.

Joe and Demi finally sit down beside each other and Demi greets Allyson which Allyson replied with a forced smile and looked back down at her food. Demi furrowed her eyebrows wondering what's bothering her best friend but before she can even get into that, Joe decides to speak up.

"I had fun last night Dems. By the way, you look beautiful babe." Demi looks away from Allyson and kindly smiles at Joe. She wouldn't call what she's wearing beautiful. It's just her usual t shirt and jeans, her everyday stuff, but despite what she thought, she took Joe's compliment.

"Thanks, Joe. You look great too," she answers and Joe smiles leaning in for another kiss.

Suddenly, Allyson stands up from her seat stopping Joe and interrupting their whole lovey fest. "Um yeah. That's enough cuteness I can handle," she has been watching this whole time and just couldn't take it anymore, she needed to leave, "see you guys later," and with that, she left, plate still filled with food.

Demi's theory was confirmed when Allyson walked away slouching and throwing her plate of food away. She never does that. She always says full plate, full of emotions which means you're not really hungry because of what you're feeling at that moment. "What's wrong with her?"

Joe shrugged not really paying attention to what Allyson just did, " I have no idea, but let's get going. I don't want to be late for class," he grabs Demi's hand stopping and making her face him. " Hey hold on, do you want to hang out after school? Maybe catch a movie or something."

"I would love that, but only if I pick the movie."

Joe laughs taking Demi's hand with his, "Okay fine, but no chick flicks."

Demi smiles, "Okay fine. Now I don't want to get detention. See you after school. Bye." She hugs Joe before walking away. Joe watches her turn down the hall and then he turns to go his class. Allyson spots him and runs over to him.

"Hey Joe! Wait up… you really like Demi don't you?"

"Well of course I do. She's just the greatest thing ever, and hard not to like. Why?"

"Um no reason. Come on let's get to class."

**A/N: Hiiiii soo.. the demena is coming in a few more chapters. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing with the characters, I _think_ I have it worked out, I dunno. I'm really liking Joe right now cuz he's somehow the easiest i dunno why. ok so das it baiii**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi omg sorry**

"No, no, nope, ew no"

"Miles, keep insulting my clothes and throwing them on top of me, and I'm kicking your ass out"

"Oh please like you could survive without my fashion sense. Now get off your lazy ass and wear this."

I sighed and shoved off all the clothes Miley threw on me and walked over to where she was holding up a nice sundress I forgot I owned.

"Where did you find this?"

"In the back of your closet where all your _pretty _clothes are."

"That's it get out" I said shoving her out my door and the bitch started laughing like if she knew I was joking.

"Okay, okay I'll stop I promise" she stopped laughing and sat while I started undressing. She was laying down on my bed reading a magazine waiting for me. Dresses weren't really my thing. Jeans were but for Miley's sake, I won't complain. I could tell she was way more excited about this date than I was but I won't think much of it or I would talk myself out of this date.

I had my dress on trying to find some cute sandals to go with it but I couldn't find one so I just got frustrated and flopped down on top of Miley interrupting her from her reading. She let out an _oof _ and put her magazine down.

"Where the _hell_ did you put my sandals?" My voice was muffled because I was on her chest and she chuckled. I had forgotten she had come into my room one day and opened my closet throwing my clothes everywhere. She had said that my closet was given her anxiety because it wasn't color coded and just plain "confusing". She started scratching my scalp knowing that I was annoyed with her arrangement.

"They're on top dumbass"

"Thanks"

...

"So do you like Italian?"

Ohmygod I fucking _love_ Italian like if it was my baby.

"Yeah I guess"

We were in his car in front of an Italian restaurant I didn't know existed. I was actually excited about eating the food more than about hanging out with him which shows a lot.

He closed his door and jogged over to mine like the cliché gentleman that he is and opened the car door for me. I could tell he was enjoying himself by the smug look he was wearing when I whispered a thank you which probably wasn't the best idea because now I have fed his ego.

We took the short walk from his car to the door of the restaurant and as expected, he opened the door.

_Cute._

The waiter came and seated us at a table which was reserved and I thought that was a little too much for just the first date but ok.

He cleared his throat and I knew he was gonna try to start a conversation now. Ok get ready.

"I was actually kind of surprised you agreed into coming on this date with me. I didn't know you actually liked me like that."

I'm with on that kid.

"I don't know I guess I wanted to give you a shot you know? You never know unless you try." I gave him a little smile and I saw him blush. I didn't know guys could blush wow.

It was kinda cute I guess.

...

"Tell. Me. Everything."

This bitch. Miley had come over to my house after I called her that I was back from the date and told Taylor to drop me off at my house because I just knew she would want to know. We were laying on our backs on top of her bed and I was trying to avoid the subject talking about other stuff.

"Chill Miles. It was fine I guess. He was a real gentleman and held the door for me every time. _Every _time. We uh, ate Italian food-Omygod the food! You wouldn't believe how good it was like I was literally holding down food orgasms I swear."

Damn, I should've asked him what the name of the restaurant was.

"Okaay, considering you were more excited about the food than your actual date, I'm guessing you're not that into him."

Wow no kidding.

"Yeah no Miley don't get me wrong. I mean he's a nice guy but I don't know. Maybe in time I'll feel something you know?"

We turned on our sides so we were face to face and she sighed.

"Yeah I guess. But just give him a shot ok? He's been waiting so long to ask you out and you not rejecting him made him really happy, I could tell. Just, try."

Now it was my turn to sigh. I guess maybe if I let it happen, I could feel something.

"Ok fine guess."

And that's when my ears almost stopped working because she screamed and jumped on top of me crushing my insides and my sore tummy.

Steps could be heard outside the room rapidly running towards my door until it opened and an out of breath Nick came inside leaning on my door frame with his hands on his chest panting.

"I heard Miley scream, is..she…okay?" I chuckled. This should be fun.

"Yes, your lover is fine Nick, chill. We were just chatting when all of a sudden this dumbass decides it would be hilarious if she pounced on me and my sore belly." I added a pout for effect because I knew he couldn't resist it. And of course he didn't. he just sighed as soon as he caught his breath.

"Well keep it down, I was watching TV and-wait lover?! She is not my lover!"

I smirked when he finally realized what I said and he started blushing so I looked over at Miley and she was just staring at the ground. Oh so now you wanna be shy.

"Uhuh. Which explains why you always ask about her and freak out when stuff like this happens when you perfectly know anything could be going on here in my room with this girl around."

He stood up straight and cleared his throat. I have struck a nerve.

"She's my best friend. Of course I'm going to care about her."

That's when Miley decides to function again and goes over to Nick and hugs him. "Thank you for being an awesome best friend"

Hugging her back, he smiles and looks down at her because she so short that little girl.

"Anything for you, Smiley"

Oh wow Smiley. Haven't heard that name in a while. Yup they're crushing. Ok this is just to weird.

"Okay, before you too flirt any-"

"Hey! This is not flirting, this is called a beautiful friendship moment"

"Yeah what she said. And stop making these dating jokes. I have Nicole."

Ooh.

All of a sudden, Miley lets go of the hug. "Of course you do."

Well ok

...

"I don't even get why Alex is dating that Taylor guy. I mean, he's just bad news"

Nicole sighed. There he goes again arguing about a guy who he doesn't even know. She loved this overprotective cheese head though.

"Honey, you don't even know him. I'm sure your sister knows what she's doing when she's going out with him. She's attracted to him for a reason."

Alex and Miley were walking by them when Alex heard her brother was bothered. _This should be fun._

"Oh my gosh Miley you should've been there. He looked _soo_ yummy" She exaggerates her statement when she was closer to Nick and Miley laughed. He didn't know this though so when he heard her he pulled a face and turned to Nicole.

"Yeah, she's attracted to him because he looks so _yummy_"

Nicole laughs knowing very well that Alex did this on purpose to set off her brother. "Let's go Nick. She's old enough to make her own decisions"

"Look at them over there. Holding hands, it's disgusting"

Alex heard her friend's comment and looked over at her confused as she saw Miley stuffing her books in her locker quite angry.

"Miles, what are you talking about?"

"What? No, nothing let's go"

...

Demi walks in class to her usual seat besides Joe and Caitlin on his other side. As soon as the teacher turns around, Joe leans over to Demi making sure the teacher doesn't catch him talking. Gotta keep that squeaky clean record.

"Hey you, me, date tonight?" Demi almost laughs at Joe's attempt to act like a cool badass when really he's just a ball of furry happiness inside.

"Um yeah, that sounds good. Pick me up when you're ready and we'll go"

Joe smiles and looks back at the teacher. _Awesomeness. _He almost shrieked when he felt a poke on his side coming from where Caitlin sat.

"So you and Demi are going on a date tonight?"

Smiling, Joe replies with an enthusiastic yes.

"Hm okay have fun I guess" she gives out a forced smile and looks back at the teacher not wanting to continue the conversation.

...

At lunch time, Joe spots Caitlin sitting alone at their table and sits across from her as she is somehow always first. He doesn't know why and when he tries to ask her, something else distracts him. Same old. Caitlin sees him sit down and inwardly sighs. Here goes nothing.

"Hi! I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you? How's your day going? Are you happy? Do you wanna go out?"

Woah. Wait what

"Wait what?" Joe doesn't know what is going on. This whole week Caitlin has been avoiding him and then all of a sudden she's happy? Why are girls do confusing? What is going on? Why is his head hurting?

Caitlin stands up from the table and hurriedly walks away completely embarrassed as to what had happened just a moment ago. Why did she think this was such a good idea? Now she probably ruined her whole friendship with Joe and possibly Demi if Joe heard her last question. She really didn't wanna be here right now.

Joe watches her leave and sits there for a while with his head still hurting. Poor guy has never been so confused in his life. Except when Kevin started talking about how to be neat and organized. Never again. He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice Demi sitting in front of him.

"What's wrong with Caitlin? Why did she leave so quickly right after she saw me?"

"Let's not talk about it"

...

"Yeah it was- wait Caitlin?"

"I'm sorry, it was what?"

"Um, I just, I thought I saw Caitlin here.."

"Wow really? Why would she be here? That's weird.., hah" Demi looked over at Joe not really sure what he meant but she knew for a fact that Caitlin was here just now. It had to be because she knows what she looks like but, why? Maybe it was just her imagination. Yeah that's what it was.

...

"Now settle down class, I have an announcement to make and I'm really excited so shut up."

It was Friday and Alex was with her head down on her desk when Miley poke her making her pay attention to the teacher. She grumbled at Miley and she just rolled her eyes knowing her friend couldn't care less about school but she did and she didn't want a hobo as a friend.

Nick and Nicole were on the other side of the class being all lovey dovey it made Miley sick to her stomach so she just turned around waiting for the teacher's announcement.

"We are going, to… the Museum! Yay!"

Groans were heard all around the class and that made the teacher even more excited. What else do teachers live for?

...

"I don't wanna go to the stupid museum"

Demi and Joe were walking to their next class after the teacher had announced what they were doing the next day. Demi wasn't much for history either but as long as they didn't have to sit in the classroom seats all day, she was up for it.

**DID YOU GUYS SEE THE PICTURE SELENA POSTED ON INSTAGRAM OMFG **


End file.
